


Returns

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lyner returns home after a week.





	Returns

**Author's Note:**

> For anythingdrabble, 'dump'.  
> June 10, 2018.

Lyner was ready to sleep for a week, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it. But he was back from the Lower World after the better part of a week making deliveries, shopping, and visiting. Now, to face the debris fields he'd left behind... 

After a nap, at least. 

Spotless perfection greeted him when he opened the door to his place. Again. 

"Ayatane," Lyner said under his breath. He'd be hearing comments about it for the week he'd rather spend sleeping, he was sure, even though, secretly, he was sure they both liked it.


End file.
